Junior Song
by Lyris Eyredan
Summary: Lors de la batailles finale, deux anciens amant se retrouvent, dans des camps opposés, faisant ainsi ressurgir d'amers souvenirs pour le premier. Songfic basée sur Junior Song d'Indochine


Musique: Junior Song (La République des Meteors) – Indochine

Note: C'est ma première songfic, je la trouve un peu niaise sur les bords, donc tout commentaire constructif est plus que bienvenu)

**Junior Song**

_Ah ! la fanfare  
La vie est pourrie_

Un éclair roux, dans la folie de la bataille finale. Tout tourne autour de moi, les sortilèges fusent, les combats... On m'a poussé en face de lui. Je vois la rage dans ses yeux. Je vais mourir, on va tous mourir, mais moi je perdrais la vie de la main de celui que j'aime. Ma vie...

_  
A qui la faute ?  
Le mal que l'on a  
Le mal qu'on nous fait_

Merlin devait être complètement saoul le jour de ma naissance. Sinon comment expliquer cette coïncidence? Il m'avait déjà placé dans une famille si froide, rigide, vis à vis des traditions, apparences et opinions, moi qui les renierai toutes quelques années plus tard. 

_Ah ! la balançoire  
Je serai comme toi_

J'ai tant rêvé de la liberté procurée par cette balançoire, elle qui m'aurait permis de m'envoler, de m'échapper loin de toute cette agitation. Je n'en ai fait qu'une fois, dans le jardin d'une des nombreuses « relations ». Seulement, mon père m'en a fait descendre presque aussitôt, car un Malefoy ne perd pas son temps en amusements.

Je rêvais de pouvoir remonter sur une balançoire, retrouver cette liberté perdue...

_  
Je me confie à qui ?  
Je me sens abîmé_

J'aurai tellement voulu dire à quelqu'un tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce que je pensais de la vie qui m'avait été donnée, pour enfin être consolé, comme le petit garçon que j'aurai aimé être.

Mais on ne se confie à personne dans ma famille. Les Malefoy ne sont pas des mauviettes sentimentales pleurnichant sur leur sort. De plus, on m'a appris que chaque confidence est une arme donnée à l'ennemi. Je serai presque heureux de ne pas m'être confié à eux finalement. A cause d'eux, j'ai raté mon enfance, ils ne m'ont appris qu'à être un bon petit robot paranoïaque!

_Oh ! les amoureuses _

Ce n'est qu'à Poudlard que j'ai pris conscience que l'amitié et l'amour existaient. J'y ai vu Potter refuser mon amitié parce que j'avais insulter Ron. Ron, qui d'ailleurs ne me laissait déjà pas indifférent, même si je ne compris que bien plus tard ce qu'était ce sentiment. J'ai ai vu des couples se cacher dans les recoins du château, et prendre le risque de se faire coller, simplement pour être ensemble.

Puis Ron est sorti avec Lavande, et j'ai commencé à m'imaginer dans les bras de Ron à la place de cette greluche. Et j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes...

_Mais c'est difficile  
La garçon ou la fille_

Mais c'était impossible que je sois homosexuel, on m'avait tellement dit que c'était dégoûtant, contre-nature... Ron ou Pansy Parkinson, comme l'avaient prédit mes parents?

Renier les valeurs familiales de sang pur et d'hétérosexualité, ou rester le bon petit robot?

Je ne voulais plus être le robot!

_  
Assis au fond de la classe  
Personne ne me parle  
_

Et oui, plus personne ne parle aux Malefoy.

Pas les Serpentards, depuis que le père est en prison.

Pas les autres maisons, parce qu'on ne parle pas aux Serpentards.

J'en avais marre d'être ignoré, voire moqué, je voulais qu'on me remarque, qu'il me remarque! Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'insulter. Il m'a plaqué contre le mur pour me frapper, mais je l'ai embrassé. Il a répondu.

_  
Ah ! la première fois  
La peur de se voir  
Garder les yeux fermés  
Est-ce que tu vas me tromper ?_

Nous vivions un peu au jour le jour, parce qu'on ne s'était jamais dit que l'on sortait ensemble. Nous avions tout de même fini par en arriver au délicat moment de la première fois. J'étais assez pudique, je n'osais pas le regarder. J'avais si peur de le décevoir. Si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, retournerait-il voir Lavande?  
_  
Ah ! la folie  
Je n'ai rien compris  
Rien compris à la vie_

_J'ai fait pleurer ma mère  
Et crier mon père  
Les salauds !_

Peu après, mon père m'annonçai ma nouvelle mission : en plus d'introduire les Mangemorts à Poudlard, je devais tuer Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas, j'étais heureux avec ma nouvelle vie. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire le mal!

« Tu n'as rien compris à la vie! Il va tous nous tuer si tu ne le fais pas. » hurla mon père.

Ils étaient ma famille, je l'ai fait. Ils ont gâché ma vie! Les salauds!

_  
Ah ! les dortoirs  
On se parle tout bas  
Dans des beaux draps  
Tout peut arriver_

_Tout peut arriver_

Je savais que Ron me haïrait s'il savait ce que je devais faire. Je lui ai tout caché, me contentant, de savourer tout le temps passé en sa compagnie. Chaque soir, nous nous introduisions dans le dortoir de l'un ou de l'autre, pour rester ensemble et nous aimer.

Et puis après la fuite chacun de notre côté, avant de nous retrouver face à face, un an plus tard, seuls avec notre haine accumulée...  
_  
Ah ! le réfectoire  
En saignant du nez  
Et qui réalise  
Le mal qu'on nous fait  
Le mal qu'on nous fait_

Pour se battre, on avait abandonné les baguettes, pour nous battre à coups de poings, le but étant de faire le plus de mal à l'autre, relâchant la frustration de l'année.

A la fin de la bataille, tous les combattants s'étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, se réconfortant les uns les autres...

_  
You realize me... Are you so ?_

_You realize me... Les salauds ! _

Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis, foutue fierté. Chienne de vie.


End file.
